The smurfs movie 2
by noahandrexarementforeachothere
Summary: i own nothing other than the oc's rxr and hope you like it :3
1. Chapter 1

"Lalalalalala sing a happy song, lalalalalala smurf the whole day long" "oh my god Erica shut the hell up you've been singing it for hours and everyday since we saw that movie don't you find it the slightest bit boring!" shouted Shaun she looked at him and put on a face "don't dis the smurfs!" she shouted standing from her seat Shaun grinned "why their just little blue-" "stop it the both of you I'm trying to fix my hair!" shouted tayla giving them a glare putting her mirror in her bag whilst she finished her make-up "oh tayla your always fixing your hair and it never changes" Brandon said causing tayla to stand up "what are you on about gay boy!" she shouted he fumed and marched over to her "I'm not gay im perfectly straight" at this tayla let out a howl of laughter "ha the only way you could be straight Brandon is by someone rolling you out with a rolling pin" she made a rolling motion with her hands he huffed and sat back down Erica giggled whist pointing at Brandon "ha Brandon got told" she smiled he turned his head to her "why don't you just go back to where ever the hell you where born from and leave us alone no one will like you and they never will!" he shouted everyone looked at him and gasped "Brandon!" Talia shouted they looked to Erica and saw her with her head down as tears dripped from her chin "no he's right" she stood up "I best be going have a peaceful life" she bowed before running off into a complete sprint everyone gave an accusing glare to Brandon before running after her.

Erica ran past the school and turned a corner into a empty corridor this wasn't here before but she didn't really care she was so lost in her chain of thoughts to see a giant hole in the floor as she slipped down she let herself fall not bothering to hold onto anything since it would be a waste of time 'i guess Brandon got his wish after all mother father here I come' she thought as she spiralled into nothingness losing consciousness.

Talia walked down the empty halls with tayla and Charlie following her "I still can't believe Brandon was so heartless" Talia said as she sighed tayla and Charlie nodded in agreement Charlie thought back to what had happened "yep that heartless self-centred b-" tayla smacked her hand over Charlie's mouth she looked up to tayla "muht musd iffo fjg?" she asked which was blocked by tayla's hand she let go and pointed to the door they new this door hadn't been there when they had been here so something was wrong "wow tayla it's a door way to state the obvious" Talia stated sarcastically causing tayla to hit her up the side of the head and roll her eyes Charlie bounded through the door with tayla and an unconscious Talia beside her.

They arrived on the other side of the door to see an open field they gasped and turned to the door to find it gone "um guys?" Talia asked causing them to turn "shit just got real".

"You're on your knees beggin' please stay with me~" Danielle sang as she walked down the quad "typical they left me with the nerd" alex groaned as he punched her to stop her singing but she still carried on "but honestly I just need to be a little crazy hey~" Alex rolled his eyes and spotted her IPod he reached down grabbed it and turned it up to full volume "ahhh!" she screamed as she pulled the earplugs out her ears "what the hell! Why'd you do that!" she shouted he shrugged looking innocent "what did I do?" he asked she sighed in frustration "oh shut up and lets carry on so we can find he- WOAH!" she shouted as she slipped down a slide with Alex close behind "what the hells this!" he shouted the wind causing his ears to pop "I don't know but its fun" just then her IPod flew from her hands "nooo!" she screamed as she reached to grab it "yes" alex cheered she leaned to the side of the slide and grabbed it by the ear plugs "yes!" she grinned at her victory stuffing the IPod back in her pocket Alex's frown returned as he saw what she had done he wacked his head of the slide "DAMMIT!" he shouted causing danielle to giggle "looks like your only ever dream was crushed" she laughed he huffed in frustration.

"Awww" Danielle frowned as she got off the slide "that was fun why did it have to end" she wined he rolled his eyes come on nut head lets go and oh my god!" alex shouted Danielle turned round to see they were in a forest with everything looking huge "erm where are we?" questioned Danielle skipping down a path.

"ugh" I feel like I've been hit by a truck" Erica groaned sun poured through the windows and she shielded her eyes with her hands she sniffed the air "mmm that smells good" she mumbled as she followed the scent she stopped in front of a brown oak door and rubbed the sleep out her eyes before walking in and saw a girl with blonde hair and a white dress her skin was a vibrant blue colour this may have scared a few people but she was too distracted by the smell to notice she walked up to where the girl was stirring and stood next to her "mm that smells so good what is it?" she asked causing the girl to turn in shock and stood gaping at her "what?" she asked "is there something wrong with me?" she looked at herself and patted her clothes down the girl shook her head and said "no I just thought you have an original sense of clothes" Erica looked down she saw she was wearing what she had this morning she wore her brown boots, pink shorts, and a green sleeveless top "um thanks anyway I'm Erica who are you?" she asked holding her hand out the girl took it "my names smurfette" Erica was knocked out of her daze at this "wait did you say your names smurfette does that mean you're a smurf!" she exclaimed smurfette nodded "then that means-" she didn't finish her sentence and just ran through the door and into a village she stood shocked there was the entire smurf village she didn't stay still for long and soon took off running to the top of the village hoping to find someone who she'd always admired.

"um papa smurf what do we need for the incantations again?" brainy asked mixing in the pot papa walked over to him and placed a old book next to him he opened it and showed him the ingredients brainy nodded and walked to get the ingredients but stopped when he heared a noise he turned to papa smurf "hey papa do you hear that" papa smurf turned to him "hear what brainy?" he asked "that noise the one coming from-" he was cut off as a girl ran into the house slamming the door up the wall causing all the shelves to shake she stopped and looked around she saw brainy and squealed in delight before rushing and tackling him to the floor "oh my smurf, oh my smurf, oh my smurf it's you I can't smurfing believe it!" she shouted squeezing him tighter "um err I c…can't move" he mumbled nervously she apologized and let go "sorry".


	2. Chapter 2 a smurfy start

Erica's pov

"What can I do for you then my smurf?" papa smurf asked I looked up "smurf?" he nodded I gave a confused gaze "since when have I been a smurf?" he gave a thoughtful look before walking over to a nearby table, grabbing a mirror and handing it to me, showing my face except with one thing different, I was blue.

I gasped "I look like I've been dipped in blue paint!" I exclaimed dropping the mirror, while brainy lunged forward to stop it from falling and me getting bad luck, much to my relief "w-why are you so surprised that's how all smurfs look, have you lost your memory? Since i don't recognise you" asked brainy getting up and dusting himself off I stared before letting out tiny giggles which became louder and louder by the minute before bursting into a laughing fit, leaving papa smurf and brainy utterly confused "what did I say something wrong?" i shook my head and pointed out of the window.

They looked out the window and the faces they made were priceless, I really wish I had my camera with me, outside was lazy sleeping whilst jokey and the smurflings graffitied on his face, I got up and opened the window placing both my hands to the side of my mouth "don't forget to draw him a moustache and glasses!" I yelled getting their attention the smurflings giggled and got to work whilst jokey just stared at me before shrugging and going back to work.

I turned back to them "I'm surprised because last time I remember I was a human not a smurf, my memory is perfectly fine and you don't recognise me because I come from another world" I answered leaving them shocked, before papa smurf picked up a book and looked into it "well then we must find you a way home" he said putting his glasses on, I gasped and clung onto brainy "what, why? I really want to stay because its really calm here unlike at home, how about if I prove that I'm helpful and I can make friends with everyone you'll let me stay please~" I begged squeezing the now blushing smurf in my arms closer he looked at me and must have saw the desperate look in my face because he sighed and nodded his head "fair enough" I squealed and hugged him "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" i repeated before rushing out the door, popping my head back through to say "I'll prove I can be a good smurf!" before running off, brainy turned to papa smurf "um papa who is she" the elder smurf shrugged and continued to mix a potion.

Normal pov

Erica stopped for a while and looked at her surrounding "where to first?" she asked herself looking round until she laid eyes on lazy who had graffiti all over him, she shook her head giggling and walked over, she shook him but he didn't wake, she lent down to his ear and whispered "lazy wake up" he still didn't wake she pouted as she tried to think of an idea that would help, suddenly she got one she looked around to make sure no one was their and stood up before screaming "kyaa~ someone help!" at this he shot up "huh what?" he mumbled before looking at her "who are you" she smiled and held out a hand pulling him up "Erica nice to meet you" he shook it, his eyes drooping slightly "I'm… lazy" he yawned she giggled and put his one arm over her shoulder "where's your house?" she asked he pointed to left of the village to a fairly large mushroom house with a red roof with white spots.

She placed lazy down on his bed and turned off the lights before walking to the door, turning round whispering a "goodnight" before walking out of the door, only to be greeted with something knocking her completely off her feet, causing her to tumble through the road until she hit something making her see stars, "owie" she muttered clutching her head, she saw a pair of shoes stop next to her, looking up she saw the unmistakeable face of hefty "ugh Hiya" she muttered he chuckled picking her up "there ya go nice a smurfy again" she smiled but realized her vision was slightly blurred she reached for her glasses to realise they were gone "oh smurf!" she yelled dropping to the floor and searching on her hands and knees "oh no this is bad, this is very bad" she muttered placing her head in her hands and shaking her head, she heared a laugh behind her and sighed "I know laugh at me, I don't care anyway because I can't see so it doesn't matter" the taunting laughs ceased as she felt someone pull her off of the ground and land on his shoulder as they began walking "ahh! Where am I going!" she yelled, it may have been unnecessary but if someone who you knew from a movie picked you up and began walking away with you, you'd be a little freaked out don't ya think.

She closed her eyes in embarrassment as she felt the smurfs gazes fall on her, she could tell her face was red since she felt like her face was on fire but as soon as they started walking they stopped, she tried looking behind him, under his shoulder, but I was blocked out of view by the huge chunks of flesh he called forearms, he set her down and looked at her "come on, I know just the smurf who can fix them" he pulled the broken remains of her glasses from her bag and walked in to a small mushroom house.


	3. Chapter 3 new glasses

As I walked in I slightly surprised by how much stuff was everywhere well judging by the blurs I thought it was, I looked around and saw a picture frame on a desk which stood out not only was it the only one their but it had a gold frame, looking more closely I saw a picture of hefty and handy hugging each other and smiling, I couldn't help but give a warm smile at that knowing just how close those to were. When Hefty came to stand infront of me he yelled "HANDY!" suddenly a crash rang loud through the house and only seconds later handy emerged covered from head to toe in dust and wood shavings "huh oh Hiya Hefty who's this?" he asked gesturing to me and I smiled "my names Erica I'm new in this village" I said shaking his hand "nice to meet you I'm handy but I'm sure you already know that" I giggled "so anyway handy this smurf's glasses are broke and we were wondering if ya could smurf up another pair" he smiled and nodded his head "sure I could!" "thanks handy I owe ya one" Hefty patted him on his back before making his way out the door "smurf you later" and with that he was gone. Handy disappeared soon after and I took that opportunity to look at everything close range so I could see it. It was a nice house I could see the kitchen and table in one room and I could just make out a bedroom with little trinkets scattered over the floor, I smiled, it reminded me of my room back home how it was always such a mess and how no matter how much I tried I could not walk through it without stepping on something which was either- a) valuable b) expensive c) fragile or d) really sharp so not getting injured in there was near impossible. I was snapped out of my train of thoughts by handy entering the room once more with something behind his back "okay now close your eyes" I did what I was told "should I be concerned?" he laughed at that "of course not, why don't you trust me?" "well I've been in the same room with you for more than ten minutes without having a breakdown so yes I think that means I trust you" giggling I felt a slight pressure on the bridge of my nose "okay and…open" my eyes flickered open and I gasped seeing the room was clear again, maybe even clearer than my previous glasses made the world appear to be "why thank you handy" the smurf blushed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand "awww it was no trouble, anyway what smurfed you here in the first place?" I smiled "well-" "excuse me, pardon me, watch out please-MOVE!" a voice outside screamed followed by gasps of other smurfs 'why does that sound so familiar' jumping up from the chair I was sitting on I ran outside to the door. As soon as I saw the sight outside my jaw fell open and my eyes widened "Erica!"

"Rhiannon?" I gasped as the brunette ran over to me, literally jumping at me and enveloping me into a hug "I thought I'd lost you when I saw you fall down that hole!" she exclaimed before pulling away and grasping me by the shoulders "what on Earth were you doing running in the first place? Why didn't you try to stop yourself from falling? Are you that stupid!" all the while she was yelling this she began to shake me "I-I" trying to get my words I out I stuttered over what to say but realised there was no truly reasonable explanation to what I had done. My vision blurred and I sniffed "I-I'm sorry okay!" Rhiannon stopped shaking me, realising her mistake of yelling and instead pulled me closer to her "it's okay I'm just glad you're safe, after all I jumped down that hole to save you" smiling I wiped my eyes "and you call me the stupid one". Rhiannon smirked and twisted us both around so she had me in a headlock "why you little!" I squealed struggling to break free "stop! Stop! Have mercy!" no matter how much I tried to escape she just continued to tickle me but I knew I finally had all I needed right here with me.


End file.
